Misunderstanding One's Love
by SladeRegicide99
Summary: Fem Izumi Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. They have graduated from hero school, but now deal with Izumi and Katsuki's relationship and their new family.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia

FEM-Izumi Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou

* * *

Kaachan and Izumi began a sexual relationship during high school and after graduation. Izumi fell in love with Kaachan, but she doesn't know how he feels and believes that he only uses her for sex. A year after graduation Izumi became pregnant, and Kaachan decided that she should remain his mistress instead of marrying. Izumi felt hurt by his words, but her love for Kaachan was too strong and she agreed. After giving birth to their son Mikazuki Bakugou, Kaachan decided to buy a house for Izumi and little Mika to live in. Kaachan would show up from time to time when he wasn't busy with being the number 2 hero. When he would show up, he would only use Izumi's body like a sex slave. As soon as he finished his vicious sexual attack on Izumi he would leave her on the bed sleeping and leaving as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

(6 years later)

Kaachan comes home to find Izumi doing the laundry and notices Mika is at Izumi's mother's place. He starts to walk up behind Izumi and starts to feel up her smooth bubbly ass. He begins to suck on her neck making his way up to her ear and starts to vigorously nibble on her earlobe. She begins to moan and starts to rub her ass on his bulge protruding from his pants. Kaachan then turns her around and begins to caress her soft, plump lips with his. He can taste her strawberry lip-gloss she applied this morning. He began to overpower her tongue, like always. Kaachan then picked up Izumi taking her to the couch and laying her out spreading all over the bright red couch. He takes off his shirt and begins to unzip his pants. With the final pull of his pants, his hot hard member popped out almost slapping Izumi in the face. No matter how many times she sees it, it still surprises her with the size. It doesn't seem like it will fit, but he makes it fit. Izumi picks herself up from the couch and slowly crawls over to reach Kaachan's tip and begins to softly suck on his member. Izumi then proceeds to start to thoroughly suck on it and Kaachan lets out a hard groan. The one thing he knew Izumi was the best at -was blow jobs. She knew where, how hard, and when to suck and lick him. Kaachan suddenly pulls Izumi up and begins to pull down her shorts and white lacy underwear. He places his fingers on her warm womanhood. He begins to slowly rub counter clockwise; just the way she likes it.

Izumi softly moans "Kaachan". He likes her moans. She releases another moan as soon as she feels his fingers penetrate her. She begins to slowly rock back and forth, feeling his warm, strong fingers in her.

Kaachan suddenly stops and growls at her "we can't have you getting off just by yourself". Now she knew she was in for a wild ride. He pushed her back onto the couch, then grabbing her by her hips to pull her pussy closer to him.

He begins to lick his fingers, but Izumi pulls it back down saying that "You don't have to, this time." He loved how innocently she acts, but she was definitely in heat. He leans over to grab a condom from his pant pocket. He rips open the packet with his mouth and then places the rubber on his member, slowly wrapping it tightly. He gets on top of Izumi and begins to push his long thick member into her small tight hole.

Barely putting it a quarter of the way in, Izumi lets out a loud moan, "OH! KAACHAN!" Finally giving it one hard stroke, her pussy engulfed his member fully. He looked at her face, she was covering, because of her crimson red expression.

"Here I go!" he ban to thrust back and forth into Izumi, not allowing her even a second to catch herself. She felt like she was floating away, her legs going numb. All of a sudden she gets picked up and began to straddle Kaachan. She sees his manly, handsome face. She begins to kiss her lover; she showed her love for him through her kiss, but does he love her or just her body?

"OH MY GOD KAACHAN!" Izumi screams, "I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO!" He groans. With one final thrust he releases his seed and she releases her fluids. For some reason, this time he felt more connected to Izumi than ever before.


	3. Chapter 2

Izumi got up to take a shower, leaving Kaachan on the couch watching some TV waiting for her return. With nothing good on, he begins to look at the pictures on the walls. The thing that caught his eye was that he wasn't in any of them besides their graduation photo. He wasn't in the one taken at the hospital the day Mika was born, none of Mika's birthday parties, and none of the vacation photos either. Deep down he felt guilty for not being there for Mika or Izumi, but he started to ask himself 'Is his job really that important for him to miss out on family time?' Then he realized that they weren't a family, him and Izumi never got married and he doesn't spend enough time with them to have the right to call them that.

"Kaachan the shower is ready for you to use, I placed your towel and a change of clothes there for you too." Izumi says as she walks into the kitchen. "I'm making some pork katsu, want to stay for an early dinner? Mika is gone till 8."

For some reason he noticed her saddened tone, was it because her assumption that he doesn't love Mika. He began to think about the issue momentarily.

"Yeah I'll stay for a little bit." He said with a stoic expression. He walked into the bathroom and notices a clean bathroom with his change of clothes laying on top of the towel cabinet. He also notices that she still keeps a toothbrush and a cup for him, even though he rarely stays over. He gets out of the shower and quickly changes.

*Clank* *Clank* *Clank*

He immediately runs into the kitchen and sees Izumi on her knees picking up metal bowls. "Deku you klutz! You need to be more careful."

"Sorry Kaachan. I just felt light headed." She softly responds back to Kaachan.

He walks over to Izumi and picks her up and notices her sore, red eyes. He is momentarily shocked. "Are you really ok, Izumi? You can tell me anything, how long have we known each other?" He brings her to the dining table and places her on one of the seats.

She begins to look at him from across the table. She slowly begins to open her mouth. She knows that she needs to let him know and get it off her chest. "I- I'm pr- pregnant." She looks at his face and sees his face of realization and regret. She begins to release her tears.


	4. Chapter 3

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Izumi walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello Izumi, it's your mother. Are you coming to pick up Mika tonight? I know you're spending time with Kaachan right now, so do you just want to let him stay over?" She said with a hopeful tone. "Izumi?"

Kaachan gets up from his seat and places his hand over his mouth perplexed. "I've got work." He says as he rushes to put on his jacket and grab his briefcase. He stops at the door and turns around, seeing Izumi holding the phone with tearful eyes. Kaachan turns around not allowing her to see his guilt and fear. He quickly and harshly closes the door behind him.

"Izumi? Hello, you there?" Her mother asked worried.

"Sorry, nothing is wrong." She said as she was trying to hold back from crying.

"So is it ok if Mika stays with me tonight? Please?" She pleaded.

"Yes its fine I'll pick him up tomorrow at 1 pm ok?" She said with sorrow in her voice.

Izumi walked over to her bed and began to cry. 'Why doesn't Kaachan love me?' She thought to herself. She then felt her morning sickness starting to kick in. She ran to the toilet and let it all out. She sat back against the wall and placed her hands on her stomach 'He may not love you, but you will be loved.'

(The Next Day)

Izumi woke up at 12pm looking for Kaachan, but remembered that he left her crying last night. She got up and began to get ready to go pick up Mika from her mother's house. When she got to her mother's house Mika was happy to see his mother. Izumi thought to herself that she'll tell Mika that he's going to be a big brother while getting some ice cream.

"Mika I have a surprise for you." She said with the best smile that she could conjure up at the moment.

"What Mama?" He said as he looked at her joyously.

"How would you like to have a brother or sister?"

"I would love a brother!" He screamed enthusiastically.

"Well what if I told you that Mama is going to give you a brother or a sister in a couple of months?"

"Yay!" He said as he jumped out of his seat. "Is Daddy happy too?" He said with a sincere, warm smile.

"Yes, Daddy is happy…" She said with some sorrow in her eyes, but she knew that Mika didn't need to know, he was only 5.


	5. Chapter 4

"Good morning Mama!" Yells an excited Mika.

"Yes, yes," Izumi says while still trying to hold down the food from last night.

"What are we going to do today Mama?" He asked with curious smile.

"Mama has to go to a doctor's appointment so you will be going to grandmas today." Mika began to gather his hero toys, which included All Might, Ingenium, and Bakugou. Izumi begins to change out of her pajamas and into her day clothes when she notices her belly has grown bigger to the point where she can no longer wear tight shirts or pants. She then begins to frown 'I wish I could give you a wonderful family life little one, but your father doesn't want to be around us, huh?' Izumi wonders if Kaachan will ever come back to see how she is doing. As of now it's been 5 weeks since she told him she was pregnant again. He hasn't returned any of her calls, text, or even see her when she came to his office at the hero agency.

"Ok Mama, I'm ready to go now!" Mika ran into the room and saw his mother's face, for some reason it didn't look like it used to. He only saw that look on her face when his Dad left after coming to see her.

Mika doesn't really know much about his dad besides that it's Bakugou the number 2 hero, but even though it's true, nobody in his class believes him. His dad the man that is said to be one of the greats, is all that he is to him, not really his father. Bakugou never really talked to him, he was always distant. He rarely ever ate with them, he only came to see Izumi and once he was done he would leave. All Mika wanted was for his mother to be happy and his new baby brother to be healthy.

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Sorry its taking me so long to get a chapter out, I was going to try to release a chapter every week, but that didn't work. I have been busy with school and other stuff, but I will be uploading new chapters, with at least 2-3 a month starting this month. Thanks for the support and please continue to follow the story and again please feel free to leave a review, it is highly appreciated.

 _-SladeRegicide99_


	6. Chapter 5

The white curtains, the cold table, the blinding white lights. 'Why is it taking so long for the results?" Izumi was growing impatient for the doctor's return, so she began to fiddle with her seat. She pulled on the bottom lever not really knowing what it's for.

*Wham*

"Whahh!" Izumi screams as she falls back causing her to hit the ground.

"Ms. Midoriya! All you all right?" The doctor screams. "You need to be careful for the other two."

Izumi's eyes open wide. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"Oops! Sorry Ms. Midoriya I didn't mean to be so rash, but I guess you knew what I meant. Ms. Midoriya you're pregnant with twins."

"Oh, ok then…" Izumi's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Are you ok Ms. Midoriya?"

"Yes, I'm ok, it's just that I'm surprised is all." She reached down to touch her stomach, to feel the two new lives growing inside her.

This is when Izumi knew that it would be even harder to get back to her hero work. And Kaachan hasn't replied to any of her messages about the pregnancy. She can't help but feel shame that she got pregnant, a young 25 year old with no husband, this is not how she imagined her life. She knows that this is not the time to be doubting herself, she must do it for her children.

"Well ok then Ms. Midoriya, come back in three weeks for a checkup. See you next time." The doctor walked out of the room and left Izumi to gather her thoughts.

'Everything's going to be alright. You have Mika, your mother and these two new lives. Everything is for them.' Izumi got up and walked to the front desk to schedule an appointment.

Izumi walked out into the bright day, hoping to find some peace and love.

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

Izumi quickly, and nervously, tried to take out her phone, but like always she dropped it. After she picked it up to see who sent her a message she saw her best friend. 'Oh… It's Ochaco.'


	7. Chapter 6

After graduating from U.A. High all the students joined hero agencies. Izumi joined the same agency as Tenya and Shoto and became known as the 'Big 3'. Bakugou joined the same agency as Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Even though working at different agencies the two spent time together as lovers, but Bakugou never considered their relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend. They spent their free time hanging out at Izumi's apartment, usually having intimate time together. He never liked to go out with Izumi, he refused to be seen with her, but she was his one weakness, the one that makes him rethink the way he acts and even changed his philosophy of what it really meant to be hero. With All Might's power, this little girl was better than him in almost every way. People were attracted to her beauty, intelligence, and personality; he was jealous. With all his hero work the stress becomes unbearable and he just has to release it, unfortunately for Izumi, his childhood 'friend', she became his main outlet. He pushed Izumi into their sexual relationship, she loved him, but he took advantage of her love for him.

Six years ago…

 _"_ _Hey Bakugo!" Kirishima quickly shoots out as Bakugo goes stomping back to his office._

 _"_ _Whatever dipshit!"_

 _'_ _Asshole.' Kirishima thinks Bakugo is one of the best heroes, but his attitude is always off putting._

 _"_ _Hey Idiot, has Deku called?" Bakugo exclaimed curiously._

 _"_ _No she hasn't called. Is everything ok with you two?" Kirishima replied._

 _"_ _There's nothing between me and Deku we just need to talk about some hero work with each other." He growled back._

 _"_ _Ok… just please don't yell." He quietly thought to himself._

 _"_ _Eh? You got a problem with it spikey hair freak!?" Bakugo_

 _Several Hours later…_

 _'_ _Man were the fuck is Deku, she should be home by now!' The one thing he hated was when Deku kept him waiting. When he usually comes over she's already waiting for him in the living room watching her TV shows, but why not today. '_

 _He started thinking to himself. 'Probably she's running late due to her hero work. That just means she's not a good hero, because a good hero would have finished up the job as quickly as possible.'_

 _*Creeeaaaak*_

 _He hears the main door opens in the background. 'Finally she's home.'_

 _In walks Izumi, the girl that had it all. Her work as a hero has cemented her as one of the all-time greats, her beauty was stunning, and she was just the perfect woman._

 _"_ _Hey Kaachan. Sorry I was a little late, I had to go to the doctors for an appointment."_

 _"_ _Oi Deku! I was waiting here for more than 15 minutes. You're going to have to make up for the lost time." Bakugou nonchalantly walks over to Izumi, who was standing next to the bed room door. He gently grasps her dark green hair with his right hand and uses it to pull her closer. "You know you belong to me right? I'm the only one that can make you feel true pleasure." He picked her up by her ass and walked over to the bed._

 _"_ _Hey, slowdown there Kaa-" Izumi was cut off from Bakugo's sudden aggressiveness. He was like a beast, but this was not the time to fall into her desires she needed to tell him the important news._

 _"_ _Turn around and bend over!" Before she knew it, Bakugo had already taken off her clothes and panties. He really wanted her._

 _"_ _Wait a min-" Bakugo suddenly pushed his dick into her womanhood for lord knows how many times it's been, but this time it felt more pleasurable. His hard and heavy thrusts going in and out made her crave more and more. She forgot about everything else._

 _"_ _You're mine Deku! Say you're mine! Say it!" Bakugo wanted to hear his lover scream out that her heart, soul, and body are his._

 _"_ _I- I'm yours Kaachan!" Izumi had to say it or else he would stop all together, but little did she know he could never really stop in the middle of it._

 _"_ _Good girl…"_

*Back to the present*

Kirishima always tries to slowly creep into Bakugo's office, trying not to aggravate him. "Sir you have two messages waiting for you."

"From who?" Bakugo slowly lifts his head up from his paperwork to give a Kirishima a grimacing glance.

"Uhh..." completely scared shitless from his scary aura, he couldn't speak.

"Come on spit it out idiot."

"Uhm… Yeah, sorry. You have one from Ms. Midoriya and one from another woman."

Bakugo's attitude changed from his intense self to a more curious one. "I see. I guess she's calling me. I better take the call then, tell everyone not to interrupt me."

"Yes sir!" Kirishima was dumbfounded at his sudden change.

"Oh, and also, call Deku back and tell her that I'm not available right now."

"Got it sir!"

"Man he really is an asshole just like always." Kirishima quietly whispered as he was closing the door.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mama my cartoons come on at 5 o' clock." Mika asked worried his mother will spend a long time at the store.

Izumi gave him a quick wink. "We'll be back before you know it. Now go and put on your jacket, because it's cold outside and we don't want to get sick now, do we?"

"Okay!" Mika quickly ran off to get his jacket.

Izumi and Mika made their way to the shopping district. She is looking for a present for Kaachan's upcoming birthday. He hasn't contacted her besides the call she got from Kirishima telling her that he was busy. It's been 4 months since she's seen him, and her due date is getting closer and closer. Only a month to go and she doesn't know how Kaachan feels about the two new lives about to be born.

"Ugh. I have to get inside, it's getting too cold out here." Izumi quickly guided Mika into the nearest clothing store. "Ok Mika you can look around, but make sure you can stay where I can see you."

"Alright Mama." Mika took off his jacket and handed it to Izumi and ran off to look at the shoes.

'That kid, just like his father at that age.' Izumi couldn't stop thinking about her lover, the father of her children, the man who has given her a lot as well as breaking her heart multiple times. She still doesn't know how to feel, she wants to believe that everything will turn out alright.

"Is that you Izumi!?"

'Wait… I've heard that voice before. Oh shit.' Izumi's face grew green, she was now realizing who it was standing behind her.

"Mitsuki Bakugo, how nice to see you."

"I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you…huh?" Mitsuki quickly noticed the large bulge coming from Izumi's abdomen.

"You're pregnant!?" Izumi's face grew red as she realized that Kaachan's mother doesn't know about their affair or her bearing his children.

'This is going to be hard to avoid.' Izumi is trying to think of an explanation before she starts suspecting people, and eventually guessing her son.

"Oh my Izumi! I can't believe you're going to be a mother, you must be excited."

"Yes I am."

"Did you find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Mitsuki is curious to find out more details about Izumi's pregnancy.

"Actually I'm having twins, two girls." She needs to get out of this conversation, if this drags out any more she'll find out everything.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

The one question Izumi did not want to her to ask. She doesn't know how she is going to avoid this question, it's all over now.

"Uhm… It's just some guy from high school." Izumi got around the question, but technically she is not lying.

"Ah I see… So how is your mother, I haven't talked to her in so long." Mitsuki quickly sensed Izumi's bothered vibe and changed the direction of the conversation.

"She's fine, but she's always calling me to make sure I'm ok." Not to mention that the main reason she calls Izumi is to check up on her beloved grandson.

"How is Kaachan? I haven't talked to him in a while." Izumi knows that she shouldn't be asking, but she wants to know what he's been doing while avoiding her.

"He's doing fine, but it's a pain in the ass to get a hold of him. That little shit needs to learn to be a proper man and call his darling mother back." Mitsuki was getting angry just thinking of Bakugo's stupid behavior.

"…I see." Izumi felt her pain in that department.

"But he was also talking about getting married…" Izumi's eyes widened. She was eager to know what that could possibly mean. "But I just don't know about it. I mean if he's just going-"

"Mama! Mama! I found some cool shoes can I buy them?" Mika came running in with a pair of green light-up sneakers.

'OH FUCK!' Izumi completely forgot about Mika.

Mitsuki turns to look at the child. He who looks so similar to her own son. She stops and analyzes his features. Katsuki's hair color, his eyes, his skin color, but if it wasn't for his curly hair, he would be an exact copy of her son. Her head quickly shot up to look at Izumi. She could see the sorrow in her eyes, Izumi's eyes said it all.

"Is… he… uhm… Is he my grandson?" Izumi couldn't deny it any longer, Mika's grandmother has finally found out.

"Yes. He is your grandson. His name is Mikazuki." Mitsuki's eyes teared up and she got on her knees to hug Mika. Mika stood there, puzzled, as a weird older lady hugged him.

"I've always wanted to hold my grandson and now I finally can." After a moment Mitsuki got a hold of herself and stood back up.

"Does Katsuki know?" She had to ask the one important question that would change the whole situation.

"Yes." Izumi said as she tilt down her head in shame, as if she was asking to be forgiven.

"That bastard! He's a piece of shit!" Mitsuki couldn't believe that her idiot son would be so reckless and irresponsible.

"Uhg." Izumi quickly felt some discomfort coming from her stomach.

"Are you alright Izumi?" Mitsuki became startled by her sudden grunt.

Izumi gently rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Yes, I'm alright. They're just moving around inside."

Mitsuki asked with an all too serious face. "Are they his too?" Izumi nodded her head in silence, ashamed.

Mitsuki turned her gaze away from Izumi to Mika. "Okay then, how about grandma buys you those sneakers and we go out for some dinner? That sounds good right, Mika?"

"You don't have-"

Izumi was interrupted by Mitsuki. "I've missed out all this time, please let me treat you. I want to be a part of my grandchildren's lives. Please Izumi."

Izumi knew that Mitsuki has the best intentions, plus she can't deny her children their grandmother. "Okay… Thank you Mitsuki."


End file.
